


A Bad Day to Be Yuri Petrov

by Lady_Mischievous



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/pseuds/Lady_Mischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic written for "thegreatkishiberohan" over on Tumblr.</p><p>Yuri Petrov glared at the opponent before him. The tall figure before him was his sworn enemy, a thwarter of justice. A con artist of the highest degree, they were notorious for luring people in with their false sweet promises. To a new employee or visitor to the justice bureau they would seem familiar and trustworthy. Like an angel sent down from heaven to bring them relief after such a long tiresome day. They even had their out subtle glow, like that of a bug zapper that would lure in its prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Day to Be Yuri Petrov

Yuri Petrov glared at the opponent before him. The tall figure before him was his sworn enemy, a thwarter of justice. A con artist of the highest degree, they were notorious for luring people in with their false sweet promises. To a new employee or visitor to the justice bureau they would seem familiar and trustworthy. Like an angel sent down from heaven to bring them relief after such a long tiresome day. They even had their out subtle glow, like that of a bug zapper that would lure in its prey.  
  
Yuri stared at his own reflection in the glass window of the vending machine. It stood proudly at of the hall, right by his office, tempting him with sugary and salty snacks. Yuri continued his staring contest with his own reflection for a moment longer and then dug into his pocket to retrieve a dollar. He stepped closer to the vending machine and began to feed it his dollar. He mentally dared it to test his patience that day; so many cases and nothing but a hungry stomach and aching head to show for it.  
  
The dollar was tugged and pulled into the money slot and vending machine hummed and whirred to life. Yuri’s choice snack began to shake and was pushed forward. Triumph, the vending machine would not deny justice their sustenance this day.   
  
 Right then there was a sudden, loud ‘ker-clunk’ and the snack stopped in place. Yuri’s ever so slight smile collapsed into a frown. Of course it wasn’t going to be that easy, it was never that easy. With a long and tired sigh Yuri reached into his pocket again and took out another dollar.  
  
Fifteen minutes later and ten dollars poorer Yuri bit his lip so not to scream. A muffled, aggravated cry was all that could be heard as he held back from the urge to set the whole damn hallway on fire. But that didn’t stop him from giving the evil vending machine a good smack.  
  
“Ker-clunk!”  
  
Yuri’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the machine whirr to live again. His snack started to move and it inched itself free from the metal coil that held it.  
  
“Yes!” Yuri cried, throwing his hands and briefcase into the air.  
  
The snack then promptly stopped a good distance away from the retrieval slot, snuggly wedged between another snack and the window.  
  
“NO.” Yuri then looked around to check if anyone was nearby. He tried to weigh his options, he could use his powers but there was a fire alarm sprinklers. If the fire alarm didn’t call attention the sprinklers would put out his flames all too soon. There was only one other option.  
  
Kotetsu was walking down the hallway, a scowl as plain as day could be seen on his face. There was the slightest lip in his step that he had hidden most of the day. A rough night of crime fighting banged him up pretty good. Aside from the obvious bandages that decorated his arm, a couple of band aids on his face, and the unmistakable scent of disinfectant, one would think he wasn’t hurt all that bad. Kotetsu sighed as he approached the familiar hall where Judge Petrov’s office was. He had to give him the paper work and fine money from his latest little accident. Oh well, at least he still had enough money left to send back home in Oriental Town.  
  
Kotetsu then turned a corner and walked down the long hallway. Instantly his eyes were drawn to a strange sight just ahead. He blinked twice and squinted, he wondered his eyes might have been going bad or just playing tricks on him. But no, right there at the end of the hall was Judge Yuri Petrov, on his knees, pressed against a vending machine, and with his arm trapped inside of it. Kotetsu soon stopped in his tracks, pulled his cell phone out from his pocket, and snapped a picture of the judge.  
  
“You FIEND!” Yuri shouted, making Kotetsu jump with a start. “I am a citizen in peril and you just sit there taking pictures?”  
  
Kotetsu then snapped another picture to spite him and walked over to him. “Are you sure that you want my help with this? I could just call 911.”  
  
“Break it.”   
  
“Wait what?” Kotetsu blinked, did he hear that right?  
  
“Do what you do best and smash it.” Yuri commanded.  
  
Kotetsu looked at the vending machine and then back at Yuri. “But that’s destroying justice bureau property…”  
  
“This is in the name of justice, Mr. Kaburagi.” Yuri urged him. “You must do it as a hero!”  
  
Kotetsu was quiet for a moment, he seemed to be weighing his options in his head.  
  
“I’ll cut your fine payment in half.” Yuri suddenly added.  
  
“Done.” Kotetsu said bluntly. He then cracked his knuckles and went to work.  
  
And so ended the reign of the con artist vending machine that haunted Yuri’s hallway.  
  
-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, but I had a good time with this bit.


End file.
